


First Dates

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batgirl - Freeform, Cute, Dating, Dibs - Freeform, F/M, First Dates, GrayBat, Love, Nightwing - Freeform, Pre Oracle, dickbabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: Takes place just before “The killing Joke” in my mind in the Young Justice Universe.Barbara finally agrees to date Dick. But he has rules now. Five ‘first dates’ before they sleep together again. Which is actually easier said then done. But they are sticking to it because they want it to work for real this time





	1. Chapter 1

Dick was grinning from ear to ear as he drove out of Barbara’s apartment complex.

“Dick you can wipe the goofy grin” Barbara teased

Dick laughed “It’s just....we are going on a date. An actual date”

She shook her head “Boy Wonder we’ve done a lot more than just go on dates. Why is this so big to you”

He shrugged “We’ve done a lot Babs that is true. But a date is new territory for us ya know. We’ve never been on a date. This is the first step to us possibly being boyfriend and girlfriend.”

Barbara smiled at the thought “Yeah that’s true, so what do you have planned Boy hero?”

Dick chuckled “That is for me to know and you to find out” he gave her a glance. “You look stunning tonight” he complimented 

“Thanks” she had actually put thought into her outfit and even took time to do hair and make up for the occasion  
“You smell great did you put cologne on?” She smirked

He nodded “Well the occasion called for it, I had a beautiful lady to impress”

She blushed lightly, They had been driving for a while “Dick we’re leaving the city limits “

He nodded “Figured we’d go somewhere more.....upbeat for the date” he explained making another turn. They drove into the small parking lot of a river, the shore was made to resemble the beach and there was a small restaurant.  
“I’ve never been here before” she smiled unbuckled her seatbelt. Dick quickly got out of the car. Racing around so he could upon the door for her. “You’ll love it” he smiled taking her hand they walked into the empty restaurant. She looked around confused “Did you rent out the place.”

He gave a goofy smile “I rented out the place” 

Barbara shook her head “Why?”

“First date, we need privacy to get to know each other ya know” he winked

Barbara rolled her eyes “As if knowing each other for the past 10 years hasn’t been enough “

He chuckled as the waiter led them to a table and presented them with menus.

After dinner they went for a walk along the river talking casually, he rolled up his pant legs and she pulled her dress up slightly. They sat on the dock kicking their feet in the water. Continuing to talk until they made their way back to the car and began driving back to Gotham.

Like a gentleman he walked her up to her apartment door. “So this is where I bid you a goodbye my lady” Dick nodded

Barbara looked at him oddly “You aren’t coming in?” She pointed

He smiled “Ms.Gordon, I’m flattered but this is only the first date and I’m not that kinda guy.”

She wrapped her arms around his waist “Since when”

He smiled running his fingers through her hair “Since I am trying to prove I’m ready to be committed” 

“Not like we haven’t before” she pointed

Dick nodded “Ah that may be so Barbara, but that was when we were Dick and Barbara friends with benefits. But I’m working on Dick and Barbara Boyfriend and Girlfriend.”

She leaned up pecking his lips “So second date, you come in?”

He shook his head “I have a 10 date before intercourse rule”

Barbara’s eyes widened “Ten dates!” She grabbed the back of his head pulling him into a deep kiss “3 dates.”

Dick shook his head kissing her again “eight dates.”

She began kissing his neck, making sure to pull his leg between her legs 

“Ahh Babs, please I want to establish a relationship before we—-again......I want this to work.”

She nodded and continued kissing him 

Dick let out a groan “Five dates?”

She pulled back “Deal” She pecked his lips 

“Goodnight Mr.Grayson” she began closing her door

He smiled “Goodnight Miss. Gordon.”


	2. Date number 2

Date number 2 consisted of Dick taking her to the Walt Whitman Birthplace museum. It was somewhere she had wanted to go for a long time but hadn’t been able to due to busy work stuff both in life and her vigilante life.

“So did you enjoy it?” he asked holding her hand as he led her to the gazebo near the museum. He had packed them—-or more likely Alfred had packed them a picnic lunch.

She smiled “I absolutely loved it!” 

Dick smiled “Good I’m glad” he kissed her cheek 

As they began eating lunch he pulled out a book of poems “Since we just got done at the Whitman museum I think it’s only appropriate we read his work. Let me read to you?”

She nodded her mouth full of food 

He began reading and she quit eating. Why....would he choose to read THAT poem.....because he’s giving her payback for all those years that he wanted to date her and she said no.

His voice was gentle as he read to her softly “The curious sympathy one feels, when feeling with the hand the naked meat of the body,  
The circling rivers, the breath, and breathing it in and out,  
The beauty of the waist, and thence of the hips, and thence downward toward the knees” 

She flashed him a smile, trying to show she wasn’t fazed by his reading. They continued their lunch before heading home, once again he drove her back to her apartment. But this time she kissed him before she got out of the car.

Pulling him tighter she swung her legs over and straddled his lap. They continued to make out

“Babs you’re making it hard to fight this 5 date rule.” He mumbled 

Barbara bit his lip “Then don’t.”

He shook his head placing his hands on her hips “Babs if we do it now, it’ll be too easy to fall back into the Friends with benefits thing. We need to wait, go on a few dates, establish a romantic relationship and then seal it by making love.”

She didn’t speak but pulled him into the kiss “You were teasing me with that poem”

He nodded “You know it” he whispered then began kissing her neck.

She began to roll her hips, her hands digging into his hair. With patrol it had taken them a week to get to date number two. It seemed as if getting to date 5 would be an eternity.  
“I think you should be punished for teasing me like that” she played with a wicked grin as her hands traveled to his belt

Dick quickly pulled away “Babs no” he removed her hands holding them in his “I’m serious....I want us to become an US” he kissed her hands before releasing them.

She stopped, tucking a stray hair behind her ear “This is really important to you isn’t it “

He nodded “Babs I’ve waited for so long for you to be my girlfriend. I want to be able to tell Roy “sorry I can’t go out I have a girlfriend who I’m crazy about “ he laughed lightly ”Wally would have been so excited to do double dates” his hands were resting on her back. As she was still sitting on his lap

Barbara smiled “I want to call you my boyfriend.” She pressed her forehead against his “And you’re right. If we had sex right now, it’ll be....nothing special. But if we wait ” she smiled placing a hand on his cheek. He leaned into her touch “It’ll be amazing”

Dick nodded “Even though it’s killing me not to make sweet nothings to you.”

“Oh Grayson , stop with the poet talk or I might rip your cloths off right now.” She grinned

Dick chuckled “Just sticking to the theme of the day” he kissed her nose “So we will figure out an available time for date number three? He asked hopefully

Barbara laughed “I look forward to it Grayson.”


	3. Date 3

Barbara was finishing up case work, so that she wouldn’t have to worry about it during her third date with Dick. He hadn’t told her where they were going, but said when he got there he would tell her what she needed. 

There was a knock on the door and she quickly went over to the door knowing it was Dick.

“Hey Hands—-Lian?” She opened the door to see Dick in her doorway, Lian on his hip. 

He rolled his eyes continuing in, “Roy is working so....here I am”  
She looked oddly “Nobody else could watch her?” 

Dick set down the squirming toddler “I don’t know, ever since Jade abandoned her he’s been stretched to his limits. He showed up at my apartment this morning and said he had nobody else to watch her. I’m lucky he gave me a car seat. Otherwise I don’t know how I would of got here.”

She watched the little girl who had just turned 2 years old explore the apartment. “So do you want to cancel?”

He quickly shook his head “We can just bring her with us”

“On a date?” Barbara rose an eyebrow  
Dick nodded “She can enjoy where we are going. It’s to the water park” he smiled 

Barbara grinned “Was this just so you could see me in a bathing suit?”

He smiled “Perhaps but it’s a win for both of us cause you get to see me. In a bathing suit.”

Barbara smiled “Oh is that what is under this white tank top?” She placed her hand on his stomach, now taking notice of his blue swim trunks

He smiled “Wanna feel them?”  
He flexed his abdomen so she could feel his abs “You asking or telling?” She smirked

Barbara’s hand began moving to the hem of his shirt 

“Uncie Bick!!! I wear bafing soot!” A little voice pipped pulling them apart. 

Dick jumped “Of course sweetie! Uncle Dick has your new bathing suit right here.” He patted the white plastic bag

Barbara smiled “You bought her a bathing suit?”

Dick nodded “Yeah. Couldn’t take the kid in a her birthday suit. “ he teased “Oh you’ll love it” he dug into the bag holding up a tiny one piece bathing suit that looked like Wonder Woman’s suit “Isn’t it cute?”

She laughed “Adorable. I guess I’ll go put on my suit.” She thumbed to her bedroom. 

Dick nodded “While you’re doing that I’ll change her into hers.”

Barbara stepped out of her bedroom to find Dick chasing Lian as she giggled “I’m gonna get you Wonder woman” he spoke in a mock threatening voice. He was currently crouched down behind the couch while Lian, in her new bathing suit tip toed around the living room looking for him. Her face filled with anticipation.  
When she reached the couch Dick jumped out rolling with her and landing on his back with her on his stomach “I caught you!” He said triumphantly

Lian began punching his stomach and chest with her tiny fist til Dick pretended to be passed out.  
Lian laughed again

“Alright you two are you ready to go to the water park?” Barbara asked

Lian smiled “Wata-Park, Wata-Park!” She cheered. 

Dick smiled scooping her up as he stood “Alright ladies let’s get going.” He grinned  
They had a great time at the park, mainly playing in a wave pool, passing Lian back and forth. Then sitting together in the shallow end while Lian played on the children’s play structure only a few feet away from them. 

Just after lunch, the phone rang Roy called saying he’d meet them at the entrance to pick up Lian.

After he got her that allowed them to do what they wanted and go on the larger slides, swim together in the larger pool and be a little bit more intimate.  
As they drove home Barbara was smiling

“What?” Dick asked finally

Barbara shrugged “You were really good with Lian today. Playing with her and taking care of her.” 

He shook his head “It was nothing Babs.”

“Dick not all men would change a kid into her clothes, make sure her hot dog is cut up so she doesn’t choke and play with her till her hearts content. Some fathers aren’t even that good with their kids.” She shook her head “Don’t sell yourself so short handsome.” She patted his leg

Dick smiled taking her hand from his leg and squeezing it lightly “Well Yeah, you know how much I like kids.” He reminded

She nodded “Do you want one someday?”  
“Is that an invite?” He waggled his eyebrows

Barbara rolled her eyes

Dick shrugged “Id absolutely love to be a father one day. But given my life, given I’m Nightwing it’ll probably never happen.”  
Barbara nodded unsure of what to say because she felt the same way herself.

They arrived back at her apartment. Once again departing with a heavy make out session before bidding goodbye. 

She reached her apartment smiling when the door closed. Just as a FaceTime call came through. Quickly she answered it “Hey Dinah” Barbara smiled

Dinah’s face appeared “ Hey girl” she examined Barbara “Oh my God What’s his name?”

She shook her head “What’s who’s name?”

“It’s written all over your face Barb.” Dinah rolled her eyes “Who’s the new guy?”

Barbara smiled “ Who said there’s a new guy?”

Her friend shrugged “I haven’t seen you this giddy in years. Who has you feeling like a cheesy rom com?”

Barbara laughed lightly at her comparison “ Okay it’s a guy but he’s not new” she admitted. She bit her lip “It’s Dick!!!” She exclaimed 

Dinah furrowed her eyebrows “Dick? But haven’t you two already.....” she waggled her eyebrows 

Barbara bit her lip “We are taking a break from that.”

“And how is that going?” Dinah snorted 

She laughed “It’s not easy, but it’ll be worth it if it helps us become a couple in the end ....which” she sighed blissfully “I want so badly Di, Dick is just .....amazing.”

Dinah smiled “How long have I been telling you that you won’t think any guy is ‘right’ unless he’s Dick Grayson .” 

Barbara smiled “I know you should have seen him with Lian today it was adorable, or when we went to the Whitman museum last week and he read poetry...ugh it was so hot. Oh and when he kept sending me these cute little smiles at dinner on the river a few days before that.”

“Sounds like someone is head over heals. “When you finally do the dirty again, send me the video.”

Barbara’s eyes widened “Dinah!”

She rolled her eyes “Oh don’t pride yourself. You know that you two are hot together”

Barbara smiled “I’ll catch up with you later Di.”

“So is that a yes to sending me a video? I think Ollie would enjoy seeing it too” Dinah continued to tease

She laughed “Bye Dinah”


	4. Date 4

Dick smiled at himself in the mirror.  
He was dressed in a pair of under armor pants and an old Haley’s Circus T-shirt that he had cut the sleeves off of.  
His hair was brushed but not styled. He hoped she would like today’s date. Due to work and patrol it has been 3 weeks since their last date. Making it a total of 6 weeks since their first date.

When he arrived at Barbara’s apartment he knocked on the door. She immediately opened it.

“You look cute... as always” he grinned taking in her outfit. -Black yoga pants and a white Victoria’s Secret Sport tank top. Her hair pulled back into a high ponytail

She smiled stepping out into the hall locking her door. “Just tell me where we are going Grayson.”

“We” he kissed her lips “Are going to a dance class.” He grinned 

Barbara looked at him oddly “Dance class? Didn’t you go to enough of those as a kid? And I always thought you hated them?”

He nodded “I did but that’s because you weren’t there.” He grinned wrapping an arm around her waist as they made their way to his car “Also it’s not a regular dance class. They’re gonna teach us the dance from Dirty Dancing “  
He opened the car door for her allowing her to slide into the passenger side

”Oh so are we going to do the lift?” she teased

Dick grinned ”We are totally doing the lift.” he closed the door, walked around the car and got into the drivers seat.

The dance classes was in Central city so it was quiet a drive, but it’d be worth it. 

There were two other couples in their dance class. Sarah and Melissa who were practicing for their wedding in 3 weeks and Harry and June --an older couple who was practicing for their 25th wedding anniversary party.

”Huh interesting we have the 3 stages here.” their instructor Kristin pointed out. ”The married couple, the engaged couple and the newly dating couple” she pointed out the 3 couples

30 minutes into the lesson and Dick and Barbara were killing it.

“Are you sure you two just started dating?” June asked “You two are so comfortable with each other” 

Barbara smiled watching Dick, he was helping Sarah and Melissa with one of the moves they had already mastered. So the instructor would let them all move onto the next stage. “Well we’ve known each other a long time.” She explained “We’ve been friends since we were 10”

Harry nodded “That makes sense.” He wrapped an arm around his wife’s shoulder “June and I met when we were 13 but didn’t start dating till we were 24. She got pregnant only 3 months into our dating. We married a week before our daughters first birthday and well.....here we are.” 

June blushed “Oh Jerry, she doesn’t want our life story.”

Barbara shook her head “Oh no, I think it’s sweet.”

———/  
“Alright” Kristin clapped her hands together “Next move is where the Dirty in Dirty Dancing starts. Go up behind your partner. Your back against their torso.”  
They all did.  
“Now partners in the front your arms are limp at your sides. Partners in the back. One hand is on your partners stomach.” She instructed “The other is going to slowly trace down your partners body, then gently grab their hand and move it up around your neck, and slowly trace down their body again. Your fingers should be just barely grazing their skin. That’s how delicately you are touching them.”

They completed the class, with the lift which was a lot harder than it looked but by the end they all had mostly learned it. 

“That was so much fun!” Barbara squealed from the passenger seat

Dick looked at her smiling. “Oh yeah? I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Barbara nodded “Did I ever.” 

He looked toward her “It literally took all day, I never thought we’d start the class at 10am and be driving home at 9pm”

“Yeah but now we know the dance.” She pointed

Dick chuckled “Yes, so you have a new training for the team right? “

Barbara shrugged “It was a good exercise” she added to the joke

He was quiet for a moment “How are they? I haven’t asked in a while.”

She glanced at him “The team? They’re doing alright, Beast Boy.....he good real good. He’s matured quite a bit since you left. I feel like he’s going places. Cassie and Tim, I’m constantly having to remind them to keep their personal feelings separate from work...but they’re just teenagers so you know.” Barbara explained

Dick chuckled “Ah to be young again....you don’t think they’ve....” his tone changing at the realization

Barbara shook her head “I don’t think so, they’re both not ready for that kinda intimacy.”

Dick nodded “Maybe I should talk to Tim. Brother to brother. Just in case.”

She smiled “You’re too sweet.”

“That’s my middle name.” He grinned from ear to ear . He parked his car in the parking lot of her apartment. Without words leaning forward and pecking her lips. The kiss intensifying  
“Ya know this is date number four” he began kissing her neck. Pulling her tighter. “Maybe it’s time to step the intimacy up a notch to third base?”

Barbara smiled pulling his head up and kissing his lips hard “Definitely “ 

They continued to make out till she was straddling his lap. His hands on her Breast ,hers in the back pockets of his jeans squeezing his butt

“You just can resist can you?” Dick chuckled into her ear

She smiled giving his bottom another squeeze “You bet baby” she nipped at his ear lobe causing him to moan

Then his communicator went off, Dick let out a groan as they pulled away. He reached around opening the glove compartment and pulling his bat communicator out “Hello?”

Barbara began running her hands under his shirt, grinding against him and kissing him all over. This was something they’d been doing for years. Teasing each other while they were talking vigilante business. Having to sound professional

“Okay I’ll be there.” He hung up “Bruce needs us....Riddler broke left your dad a note, he might be in Bludhaven.” He explained

Barbara sighed climbing off his lap “One more date”

He smiled “One more date “


	5. Chapter 5

“So date number five you had me pack a bag. Where are you kidnapping me to Grayson?” Barbara asked

Dick smiled “Once again my sweet, it is a surprise “ 

Barbara bit her lip at his little nickname, he’d never called her that before. And although she wasn’t exactly a fan of it, coming from him anything sounded cute.

They drove for what felt like forever, through Bludhaven, Central city and even Star City. Finally arriving in a little fishing town that she had never heard of.

They then drove to that cities limits, finally turning down a dirt road and reaching a small lake front house. “Dick there’s no other houses around here for at least another 3 miles” she observed.

“Exactly” he turned off the car. “We are keeping the phones in the car. It’s just us” he smiled leading her into the house.

The flooring was wood, the living room being the first thing you spotted upon walking in. A large window sat behind the couch facing the lake. He led her to the kitchen “I came here earlier, cleaned the place up a bit and fully stocked the fridge” he opened the refrigerator then the pantry that contained more than enough food to last them the weekend. “And of course I brought the coffee pot too” he pointed

Barbara smiled “Yeah; we wouldn’t make it here long without that now would we?” 

Dick flashed her a smile “Come on” he waved “As you can see this place isn’t really big “

“Perfect for just two people though”  
She added

He looked at her over his shoulder “Yeah, perfect for two people” 

They went up stairs, which lead to a door. 

“The bedroom .” She stepped in

Dick nodded “I came and made the bed earlier, so all new sheets,pillows,comforter.....I don’t know when the last time someone was here. So I didn’t want you to have to sleep on a smelly bed.”

Barbara admired the large window that the bed was backed up against. All you saw was the lake. ”Who’s place is this anyways?”

Dick shrugged “I have my sources.”

She decided to leave it at that. Wondering the room she found the bathroom, it was very nice. Large with a jacuzzi tub and a shower big enough for two

“What are you thinking?” She felt Dick hug her from behind

She leaned into his touch “That after three months we finally made it to date number five”

She could feel his Adam’s Apple vibrate on her shoulder. ”Come on, I want to show you something” he waved. She followed behind.   
He took her to the bedrooms balcony

”This place is beautiful Dick” she said leaning against the railing. Allowing the crisp fall air to touch her skin. It wouldn't be much longer till the first snow of the season came.

A hot tub sat in the corner ”Hope you brought your bathing suit” he pointed

She nodded ”I did, I wasn't sure where we were going so I prepared for anything.”

Dick grinned ”Lucky for you I didn't....looks like if we go in I'm going commando” he stepped forward

Barbara grinned ”That is very lucky for me”

Dick nodded ”I know right?”

Before long they were kissing, they had made their way back into the bedroom, shuffling toward the bed.

Barbara pulled back causing Dick to let out a whimper ”Not yet. I have an outfit for you.” she whispered

He furrowed his eyebrows. ”An outfit? Since when do we do lingerie?”

She smiled “Since we stopped being friends with benefits. Now sit on the bed and wait for me hunk wonder.”

“Yes ma’am “ He promptly obeyed

Dick was fiddling with his thumbs he had already slipped off his shirt when the door opened. He turned, his mouth going dry. Barbara was dressed in an extremely short sheer black tutu, with panties underneath that were blue. And a matching blue push up bra that had black lace lining the top. 

“You like?” She teased twirling a piece of rope she had brought in with her. 

He could all but nod

Barbara grinned “I’m glad, now be a good boy and lie back. I have something to show you.”

Quick as lightning Dick was lying on the bed.

The woman infront of him purposely dropped the rope “Oops” she bent over allowing him a view of her butt. 

He admired for a second before reading what was written on her Panties 

“Does your underwear say ‘I love Dick’ with my Nightwing logo as the heart?” He managed to ask

She turned to look at him “Sure does” she began strutting toward the bed

He smiled “How did you find those?”

Barbara straddled his lap “Are you forgetting who sewed her first Batgirl suit all by herself? I’m a master at the sewing machine” she kissed his lips “Now enough about that, let’s do something else.” She placed her hands in his chest . 

He nodded “I’m not going to argue with that.”

You took your shirt off” her voice was low “ You know I like taking your shirt off. Now I have to punish you. Put your hands over your head” she instructed

Dick grinned at her “Yes ma’am “  
She began tying his wrists with the rope, he knew he’d have rope burns in the morning. But it made it all the more exciting. He loved having remnants of their nights together

A while later they lie beside each other on their stomachs, naked. Watching the view from the window. The moonlight glistening off the water 

“This is amazing Dick” she kissed his shoulder. 

He smiled “Yeah you are”

Barbara giggled shoving him slightly “You talk so cheesy“ he laughed grabbed her by the waist and pulling her ontop of him. 

“Well this mouth is about to rock your world again” he pressed a kiss to her lips 

The next morning Dick woke up to kisses along his face “Mph” he mumbled

“Good morning handsome.” He hadn’t opened his eyes yet but he could feel Barbara’s pelvis grinding against his stomach 

He opened his eyes slightly to meet hers she pecked his lips “I need food woman. I have no energy after last night. You drained me.”

She smiled “What would you like?” She asked Sitting up straighter

“Bacon” he whispered

Barbara pecked his lips 

“And pancakes” he added this time he pecked her lips 

“Anything else?” Barbara ran her fingers through his hair 

He nodded “Some hot red head on the side.”

She chuckled “You got it baby!” She kissed his lips one more time before getting up and slipping on his T-shirt. Dick admired her body as it walked toward the door. Before exiting Barbara looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

Dick lied there for a couple minutes before sliding out of bed and slipping on his boxers. 

He found Barbara at the stove flipping the Turkey bacon “Can I help?” He inquired

She nodded “Why don’t you stir the pancake batter? I wouldn’t want to risk grease popping on that bare chest of yours .”

He smiled “You should know better than anyone that wouldn’t be the worse that’s happened to me. “ 

“I can’t believe we had last night and today off, just me and you. Nothing to worry about.” Barbara sighed

He walked toward her kissing her neck while running his hand along her thigh “ Only the best for my girlfriend “

Barbara turned placing a hand on the back of his neck, pressing his lips to hers “ How did I get so lucky to have you as a boyfriend?” 

A wide grin broke out on Dick’s face upon hearing her call him that for the first time


	6. Epilogue

Barbara was turned at the counter, cutting an apple into wedges when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

She knew who it was without looking “Want some?” She asked

His chin was rested on her shoulder “You know I think your odd food combination of apple slices dipped in barbecue sauce is disgusting so I’m gonna have to say no.”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s delicious, coming from a guy who likes pickle slices with chocolate syrup ” she took a bite of an apples slice dipped in the hickory sauce 

Dick shook his head and gently moved her hair off her shoulder, as he began planting kisses along her neck “I can name something even more delicious.”

She inhaled as he began lightly sucking on a particularly tender spot. There was no way she was giving in that easy. She turned in his embrace “Well are you hungry?”

He grinned “Yeah, but not for food” he waggled his eyebrows “I love coming home, to you at my apartment and wearing my old Mathleates shirt from high school....with no pants and ...” his hand began trailing up her thigh. She sighed but grabbed his hand before he could go further . She still wasn’t going to let him win that easy. This was a game of dominance they both enjoyed playing 

“Did you go straight from patrol to the precinct this morning .” She asked

Dick shook his head, reaching around her he grabbed a plain apple slice and took a bite “I came home after patrol and slept for 2 hours , you were asleep the whole time though.” He pointed

“Why didn’t you wake me?” She inquired 

He shrugged “You looked so cute sleeping. You kind of woke up when I got into my bed. I wrapped my arms around your waist and kissed your cheek. You mumbled something about Dean Winchester.” He pointed 

Barbara crossed her arms “No I didn’t !” She swatted his chest

He laughed “How do you know you were asleep. Your weird Supernatural obsessed self was probably dreaming about riding in his car and killing a vampire.”

“Oh just like how you probably dream about singing cheesy songs on an island in Greece.” She smirked

Dick held a hand to his chest acting offended “ABBA is not cheesy, you take that back.”

“Only if you take back saying Supernatural is weird.” She mocked

He laughed “You’ve never told anyone I like ABBA have you?” He was half serious

She shook her head “Babe your secret is safe with me as long as my secret of being obsessed with Supernatural stays a secret.” She placed a hand on his chest

He smiled “Deal.”

“Deal” she repeated before kissing his lips 

The kiss was getting heated and he pulled away, Barbara chasing his lips “Before one of us gets caught up in work,happy 2 month” 

She smiled “Happy 2 month” she kissed his lips

“Wanna celebrate in my room?” He asked

Barbara shrugged “Or we could...right here?” She jumped up wrapping her thighs tightly around his waist

He grinned spinning her around, pressing her against the wall and went back to kissing her lips again  
———-  
He was cleaning the kitchen counter, when she stepped out of his bedroom changed into her regular day cloths “Going somewhere?” He asked

She sighed “I told my dad I’d go to his place for dinner tonight.”

He nodded “Wish I could come.”

Barbara stuck out her bottom lip “I know baby, but we promised ourselves we’d wait till 3 months before we told anyone. If we showed up at my dads together he might suspect.”

Dick shrugged “Or think I’m your childhood best friend who just wants to join in on the dinner”

She cocked her head to the side “When was the last time you had a random Sunday night dinner at dads?”

Dick looked up in thought “I think 8th grade when we were working on that science project together “ he chuckled “I guess your right, it’d be too obvious”  
—————  
“There’s been an incident” was what Tim had said.

Dick was just getting ready to head out for patrol

The last time he heard those words was then Bruce called to tell him Jason was dead

Now he was racing on his bike threw the streets of Gotham. Squeezing between side by side semis. People driving by or walking down the street probably thought he was a maniac

Finally he reached Gotham Memorial

But then they wouldn’t let him in the room to see her because he wasn’t family

He found Bruce and Tim in the waiting room. “How did this happen” Dick paced the floor

Bruce sighed “She answered the door, Joker was on the otherside. He....shot her. And “

Dick began walking away “Where are you going? Tim asked

“If they won’t let me be in there with her. I’m not just going to sit here I’m gonna do something useful and pay the bastard a visit” Dick’s voice was a growl “Make sure we never have to worry about him hurting anyone ever again.” His voice becoming scary with rage

“Dick” Bruce spoke 

Finally Dick turned to look at him “Yeah?”

“Don’t, we don’t do that.” Bruce warmed

Tim had taken a step into the corner of the room. This was not something he wanted to be in on

“He....Barbara could.” Dick was finding it hard to talk “They’re saying he shattered her spine with the bullet Bruce! She could Die. She might not ever walk again. I think that deserves an exception, I don’t care about the stupid oath. I know what I’m gonna do” Dick pressed the elevator button

Bruce nodded “Yes I could see where you are going with wanting to...kill him. But Dick....WHEN Barbara wakes up will you be able to look her in the eyes again after doing that? What will it solve? Would she want that on your hands for her honor?”

The elevator doors opened but Dick didn’t step in. He sighed “You’re right.” He said lowly, turning and taking a seat beside Tim in the waiting room. He didn’t say another word for the remainder of the night

It was 2am. Dick was the only one left in the waiting room. Bruce and Tim left around midnight to patrol.   
“Dick” came a low voice

Dick looked up to see Jim “Hello sir.”

“Barbara just woke up from surgery. She Umm she wants to see you. I have to leave to go back to the precinct in a little bit. I talked them into letting you come and sit with her.”

At that Dick straitened up “Sir I—I thank you.”

Jim nodded, leading him down the hall to her room. As soon as he opened the door , a sense of non caring rushed over Dick as he dove into the room. “Babs” he sighed gently placing one hand on her cheek and one on her hair “Baby you’re okay” he sighed.

Her eyes were barely open, her lips so pale they were almost white   
He looked over at the table beside the bed “Your glasses, do you want them?” He grabbed them and opened the them up

She gave a weak nod , Dick gently hooked them onto her ears   
“I’m broken” she croaked

He furrowed his eyebrows “What do you mean doll?”

She looked at her father standing across the room, watching the scene . He looked toward him too “Sir?” Dick questioned

“Remember earlier how I told you and Bruce the surgery could either save or not the use of her legs?” Jim asked

Dick nodded

Jim shook his head in response 

Immediately Dick looked back at Barbara “You are not broken. Sure things are gonna be different and you will have to learn new things but....you are still the same woman who I love. The same woman who I fought for so many years to become my girlfriend .” He grinned not caring that her father had just heard what he had said. 

Barbara had brought a hand under his chin and was gently rubbing his chin with her thumb “kiss me” she spoke her voice raspy

“You sure?” He asked his eyes shifting toward Jim

She nodded “You are my calm” her voice didn’t sound like her, it was weak and shaky instead of strong and flaunt. But he obeyed leaning down and placing a long but gentle closed mouthed kiss to her lips 

“I love you” he whispered 

“I love you too” she whispered back


End file.
